fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quiver to the Moon: Space Race of Terror
''Quiver to the Moon: Space Race of Terror ''is a 2018 American adult computer animated science fiction horror film directed by Clint Eastwood and James Foley, produced by Jeremy Renner, Jonah Hill, Dwayne Johnson, Dany Garcia and John Krasinski and written by Dorothy Blyskal and Niall Leonard. It stars the voices of John Krasinski, Amy Poehler, Matt Stone, Emily Blunt, Jeremy Renner, Trey Parker, Dwayne Johnson, Blake Michael, Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, Jonah Hill and Channing Tatum. It serves as a sequel to Quiver to the Moon (2016) and the second film in the ''Quiver to the Moon'' film series. Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in the US, 20th Century Fox in the UK and Universal Pictures in international markets and produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Village Roadshow Pictures, Seven Bucks Productions and Sunday Night Productions, the film released on February 9, 2018. A sequel, Quiver to the Moon: Space Volleyball, releases on February 14, 2020. Details Directed by Clint Eastwood James Foley Produced by Jeremy Renner Jonah Hill Dwayne Johnson Dany Garcia John Krasinski Written by Dorothy Blyskal Niall Leonard Starring John Krasinski Amy Poehler Matt Stone Emily Blunt Jeremy Renner Trey Parker Dwayne Johnson Blake Michael Mary-Kate Olsen Ashley Olsen Jonah Hill Channing Tatum Production companies Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Village Roadshow Pictures Seven Bucks Productions Sunday Night Productions Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures (United States) 20th Century Fox (United Kingdom) Universal Pictures (International) Release Date February 9, 2018 Voice cast Main characters *John Krasinski as Thonglaw Paris *Amy Poehler as Alexandra Bortz *Matt Stone as Luke Bortz *Emily Blunt as Belle Paris *Jeremy Renner as Ropeslinger Indian *Trey Parker as Eric Bortz *Dwayne Johnson as Sherlock Sheahomes Bortz *Blake Michael as Wilber Bortz *Mary-Kate Olsen as Abby Indian *Ashley Olsen as Olivia Indian *Jonah Hill as Rocky Bortz *Channing Tatum as Ravenpaw Bortz Release The film was scheduled for release on February 9, 2018 so that Warner Bros. Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures would release it with The 15:17 to Paris and that Universal Pictures would release it with Fifty Shades Freed. Certifications ACB rating The film is rated MA15+ for strong science fiction horror themes, violence and coarse language. BBFC rating The film is rated 15 for strong violence, threat, injury detail and language. IMDA rating The film is rated M18 for some nudity. MPAA rating The film is rated R for disturbing perilous sequences of sci-fi violence and terror throughout, pervasive language and brief graphic female nudity. Office for Film, Newspaper and Article Administration rating The film is rated IIB for strong shocking elements, occasional violence, strong language and some nudity. Home release The film released on DVD and Blu-Ray by Warner Home Video on May 15, 2018. Transcript For the transcript, click here. References #Quiver to the Moon: Space Race of Terror/Australian Classification Board (ACB) #Quiver to the Moon: Space Race of Terror/British Board of Film Classification (BBFC) #Quiver to the Moon: Space Race of Terror/Info-communications Media Development Authority (IMDA) #Quiver to the Moon: Space Race of Terror/Office for Film, Newspaper and Article Administration External Links ''Quiver to the Moon: Space Race of Terror ''at Fanon Wiki Category:2018 films Category:Zachary, Grace and Lexia Category:Warner Bros. films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Seven Bucks Productions films Category:Sunday Night Productions films